In the Blink of an Eye
by LibbyLou22
Summary: Sequel to my story 'Second Chances' Ty and Amy face parenthood Lou gets back in to the dating world Tim and Marion are starting over as husband and wife while Jack and Lisa struggle keep their marriage together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello here is my new sequel to second chances now to start out this will mostly be about Jack and Lisa then I will add Lou and then Ty and Amy. Note that this story might confuse you if you have not read my other story second Chances as this is the sequel and it takes place about TWO years latter**

**Description:**

**In the Blink of an Eye**

_**Sequel to my story 'Second Chances' Ty and Amy face parenthood Lou gets back in to the dating world Tim and Marion are starting over as husband as wife while Jack and Lisa struggle keep their marriage together.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland if I did things would be different very different…**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ty! The crib go's over there!" Amy said to her husband

"Ok Amy." Ty groaned and moved the crib to the other corner. "There better?"

Amy thought for a moment. "Actually I think I liked it better over there."

Ty glared at her. "Amy."

"I am kidding." Amy held up her hands.

"Yea yea."

Amy smiled. "You want to take a break?"

"Yes."

"Grate cuz I really want some pickles." Amy said

Ty groaned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lou looked out the open kitchen window watching her daughters and her son where planning in the play house that Ty and Jack had built for them it even had a little barn and paddock for the ponies Amy had gotten them for Christmas. Looking at her young son who was tormenting his twin sister she smiled he reminded her so much of Peter. "Dinner." She yelled smiling as they ran up to the house. "Mallory dinner!" She yelled up stairs to the girl who had been staying with her over the past year. Her parents where on tour and Mallory was going to school to be a teacher. Living with Lou but was helping her with the kids since Lou had an oil company to run. She looked at her son who was covered in mud. "Peter you're a mess." She looked at his twin sister Sam. "And you got Sam muddy too."

"He was throwing it." Her eldest daughter Catherin informed her

Lou laughed. "Why I am not surprised."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion was watching a horse breezing on the track when Tim and Scot walked up, "How's Bolt?"

"His times are improving every day."

"No more problems with his tendon?" Scot asked

"No. And he is loading in to the starting gate now too; all he needed was the blinders off."

"Ah well I will leave you two to your racing I have a few more calls to make." Scot said walking away

"Well I am starving. So let's go get some lunch." Marion said

"Ok let's go." Tim wrapped his arm around Marion's waste. They had remarried about a year ago and had been working together and had produced some wining horses.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa sent Lightning Dexter forward at a lope towed the dude ranch. She was handling it on her own since Soraya was finishing business school in Québec. Lisa had been managing all of Heartland since Peter had died and Lou had taken over his company. It was a lot to manage Heartland and Fairfield and she had given up training horses at Fairfield hiring someone else to do it full time. Reaching the dude ranch in what seemed like no time she tied Dexter to the fence and went in to the lodge to check on Marine who was the full time cook for the dude ranch. Lisa sighed she had days' worth of work to do but only a few hours to do it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack pulled the frozen pizza out of the oven. He pulled it apart and set it on 2 plates balancing them both on his arm and grabbing two bottles of water he walked out to his truck and drove to the dude ranch. Noting that the horses were not in there paddock he figured they were all still out on the trail ride. He sighed he hardly saw Lisa any more she had been so busy. He looked up when he saw the group of horses ride in to the yard. Getting out of the truck he met Lisa and held Dexter while she dismounted.

Lisa smiled. "Hay what are you doing here?"

Jack kissed her. "I brought you some lunch."

"Well thank you so much. Let me un tack these horses and I'll be back in a sec." Lisa left and retuned nearly 30 minutes later.

"Nice ride?" Jack handed her a plate and sat down in the shade.

Lisa sat down next to him and took of her cowboy hat off. "Boring it's always the same thing. I think Dexter has turned in to a trail horse."

Jack smiled. "And that's a bad thing why?"

"It's not bad for a race horse to be good on the trails but I am going to start riding Alberta Dancer I mean she is here and she can't race anymore and I can't breed her so I might as well give Dexter a break." Lisa coughed

Jack looked at her wordily she had been coughing a lot lately. "You should see a doctor about that."

"I'm fine besides I don't have time to. I barley have time to eat." Lisa said kissing Jack and standing up. "I have to get back to work."

Jack sighed watching her walk away. She was working too hard and she was going to crash. She hadn't even noticed tomorrow was there wedding anniversary. That was a new one for Lisa she was normally reminding him and now he would be reminding her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa walked in to the kitchen the next morning to see Jack waiting for her in the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning." Lisa smiled and kissed him "I have to go I have work to do." She started to walk away.

Jack caught her hand. "Why don't you be a little bit late? I want to show you something"

"Ok. What?" Lisa followed Jack outside to the waiting truck and horse trailer. "Jack?"

"Get in." Jack got in and started the car

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**So… Tell me what you think that was just a starter chapter they will get longer and more Dramatic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to thank everyone who has reviewed and added favored Author or story. I can't remember getting this many Story alerts or reviews on one chapter ever! And it makes my day as my day has not been the best. I thank you all so very much. **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lou pored the breakfast cereal in to a boil. "There you are Hun now you better hurry or you're going to be late for school." She said to her oldest daughter, "Mallory can you pick the twins up from day care today after your classes?"

"Actually I don't have any classes today. I finished my political History class last week."

"So they can just stay here with you?" Lou looked at Mallory hopefully

"Actually I am working at Heartland today." Mallory said

"You are?"

"Yea. Jack asked if I would fill in for Lisa at the dude ranch." Malory put butter on her toast.

"Is Lisa Ok."

"Yea but Jack thought she needed a break. And he said something about an anniversary." Mallory said through a mouth full of toast.

"Oh that's right today's their wedding anniversary."

"I think Lisa forgot."

"Mallory I don't think Lisa would forget her wedding anniversary she would be the one to remind grandpa."

"She forgot." Mallory declared

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion flipped the pancakes on to a plate and handed them to Tim. "Sorry them re a little crisp."

Tim laughed. "What is your definition of crisp?" he poked the black things with a fork

"Slightly brown."

"What is your definition of slightly brown?" Tim looked at her

Marion smiled, "Slightly black."

Tim looked at her. "How 'bout very black?"

Marion glared at him. "It's good." She took a bite and made a face "Ok gross."

Tim laughed "I am going to Maggie's for breakfast. You want to come?"

"No I have some horses to work with for Amy since she can't ride." Marion said

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack Drove the last bit up the mountain road to the fishing cabin. He looked at Lisa who had fallen asleep when Jack refused to answer her questions as to where they were going. "Lisa."

"Yea?"

"We are here." Jack opened his door and got out walking to the horse trailer.

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked as Jack opened the door and unloaded the two horses

"We are going riding."

"Ok but we could have just ridden at home." Lisa tied Dexter to one side of the trailer

"But where's the fun in that. Now I got Mallory to take care of the dude ranch and we have the whole day to our self's." Jack handed her an English saddle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa looked at Jack. "So did you bring your fishing pole so we could get some lunch or are we caching them with our hands?"

Jack chuckled. "I'll catch them but I am going to let you cook them."

Lisa glared at him. "Maybe. How about I make you a deal. I will race you to that tree and the loser guts the fish." Lisa said

Jack smiled "Now that's not entirely fair seeing as you are riding the racehorse."

"I'll give you a head start." Lisa looked at him and sent Dexter forward.

"Hay what happened to the head start?" Jack yelled sending his horse after her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa smiled as they claimed in to the car. "That has to have been the most relaxing day in a long time."

Jack smiled. "We have all been so busy."

"Well we do have a ranch to run."

"Everyone used to help run it now it's just you and I." Jack said quietly

"Yes. Well things change Jack." Lisa coughed and leaned her head agents the back of the seat to catch her breath.

"Lisa. You really need to see a doctor."

Lisa looked at him "If I do will you stop nagging me?"

"Deal." /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**So… Tell me what you think. Sorry it is so short but I wanted to end there so I could dramatize the entire next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa set the last striped pole on the jump and she turned to Dexter. "I haven't jumped in a while, so you have to cut me some slack."

Marion walked up in time to hear her talking to the horse. "So, you talk to horses too. Glad to see Amy and I are not the only ones."

Lisa smiled. "Anything that helps. I haven't jumped in ages, and if I can ask for him to be good, well, it can't hurt."

"Well, good luck; I have work to do. My only advice is not to fall off and break your neck," Marion said, walking away.

"Gee, thanks," Lisa muttered, mounting Dexter and warming him up. She pointed him to the first jump and he took it like he was jumping a mud puddle. Lisa smiled and pointed him toward the next one.

Jack walked out on to the porch to see Lisa jumping Dexter in the arena. "Amy, come here."

A very pregnant Amy walked out on to the porch. "What?"

"Looks like Dexter still remembers everything you taught him."

Amy smiled. "Good!" She looked at her grandfather. "I have to go; Ty has the night off and we plan to discuss baby names."

"Argue," Jack corrected, "you two are going to _argue_ about baby names."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she mumbled, and headed out to say goodbye to Lisa.

Lisa pulled up Dexter as she saw Amy approach. "You leaving?"

"Yeah. Ty and I are going to try to pick a baby name. I mean, we have talked about it, but we can't agree. Ty wants her first name to start with an 'A', and I rely like 'Célina'. I heard that when Ty and I were in France and I just loved it. Lou suggested 'Alexa' and 'Anna', but I am not a huge fan of either."

Lisa smiled. "You want a French name, and he wants an 'A' name. Why don't you compromise?"

Amy looked at her. "Any suggestions?"

Lisa thought for a moment. "_Des noms français, laissez-moi réfléchir. Que diriez-vous 'Aurore', 'Aurélie', 'Adélaïde', 'Alexandrie'_?"

Amy's face lit up. "I like a few of those. Then Ty would get his 'A' name, and I would get my French name."

"That was the point. But there's lots of ways to compromise. You could always let Ty pick the first name and you can pick the middle, or the other way around. And because you are the mother, you should get the final say in the name. "

Amy laughed. "So true!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ty looked at Amy from his place next to her on the couch. He had papers and books strewn all over the coffee table and a list of names in his lap. "I like that name," Ty said, writing it down.

"Finally, we agree on one thing. What about-" Amy was cut off by Ty's cell phone.

Ty looked at it. "Hello," he said.

Amy glared at him. He had promised that he was off for the day, but he would get a call and rush away to perform a surgery or something.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can," Ty said to the caller.

Amy looked at his face. She could see something was wrong. "Ty, what's wrong?"

Ty looked at her. "Amy-" was all he could muster.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa walked out of a doctor's office at the hospital trying very hard not to allow tears fall. She looked down the hallway to see her nephew, Ben, walking down the hall with a bunch of files in his hands. She hadn't expected to see him here.

Ben saw his aunt and rushed forward, seeing her devastated face. "Aunt Lisa! What are you doing here?"

"I am just getting checked out."

"Aunt Lisa, this is the oncology wing. You have to have cancer to be here, and oh..." Ben figured out why she was here. "How bad is it? And don't lie, or sugar-coat it. I am a doctor; I work here."

Lisa sighed. "Let's go outside," she suggested, and started down the hall with Ben close behind her.

When they got outside, Ben sat down on a stone bench. "How bad?" he repeated.

Lisa bit her lip. "Non-small cell lung cancer," she finally replied.

Ben looked at her. "But, that's what mom had," he murmured.

"It was caught early in the late first stage. But the tumor is too large to remove with surgery. The doctors want to do a round of radiation to shrink it, and hopefully after the radiation they can remove the tumor. If necessary, a round of chemo after the surgery to get anything that's left over," Lisa whispered.

Ben sighed. "A large tumor during stage one is-"

"Not good," Lisa finished. "Now, please don't tell anyone. Not even Missy," she said referring to his wife of eight months.

"Couldn't if I wanted to; she is in California for the next three days racing a potential derby contender for next year," Ben said.

"Derby contender… Well there are many derbies, so which one are you talking about?"

"The Santa Anna," Ben said.

Lisa looked at him with surprise. "The Santa Anna? Wow, that's big race."

"Yeah. She thinks this horse might even make it to the Derby," Ben said, looking at his hands.

"Like the _Kentucky_ Derby," Lisa prompted.

"Yeah, that's the one," he said, then his pager started to beep. "I have got to go," he muttered, and got up and raced back in to the hospital.

Lisa sighed. _The Derby_. That was every jockey's dream. Her daughter and Ben's wife had been best friends. They had always said that one of them was going to be the first female jockey to win the Triple Crown, and the Kentucky Derby was the first step. Lisa sat there, deep in thought. She was following in the same path as her family: death by cancer. Her own daughter had died of cancer, and her sister had died of the same form of cancer. She jumped when her cell phone rang.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I can't believe Scott got kicked by a Clydesdale and still finished vetting the horse before he collapsed," Lou said to Amy as they sat in the waiting room.

"Well, you know Scott," Amy said, knowing her sister was just as worried as she was.

"Do you think he is okay? I mean-" Lou said worriedly.

"Calm down. He will be fine!" Amy looked up as a doctor walked in.

"Family of Scott Cardinal?" said the doctor, surprised when everyone stood up.

"That's us," Marion declared.

"Okay..." the doctor said, and began explaining Scott's condition. "He has a lot of damage to his leg, but he should be okay. He is going to have to use a cane for a little while, but he should make a full recovery. However, he shouldn't be working with big animals for a while."

Lou looked at the doctor. "Can we see him?"

"One person at a time," the doctor instructed, before walking away.

Amy looked at Lou. "You go ahead," she said.

Lou didn't need to be told twice.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, Scott," Lou said, looking at him in the bed.

"Hey, Lou," he replied.

"You know, you gave us all quite a scare," Lou said, sitting down.

"Oh, just keeping you all on your toes," Scott said with a pained smile.

"Oh, yeah, well you are doing a really good job!" Lou said with a smile of her own.

"I rehearse daily."

"Oh, do you now! If you promise to stop, I might just make you dinner one night."

"Oh, well, with your cooking, I might have to rehearse a little harder," Scott said mischievously.

"Hey! My cooking is really good," Lou replied, feigning insult.

"Mallory said you never cook. She said you just brought take out home with you."

"Well, I have an oil company to run, and even though it is no longer international, it is still a _lot_ of work. And besides, only the kids complain about my cooking, anyway."

"Your kids and everyone else," Scott mumbled, causing Lou to glare at him before they both started laughing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it is so short. **

**Chapter 5**

**/**

Lisa sat in the living room flipping through the file with her medical documents and poseble treatment options. She had watched her sister die and it had been fast but obviously pain full. Lorie had refused any treatment and the tumor had gone in to stage 4 and five spreading to other organs including the brain and liver and then the bones. She knew that she was going to get treatment the one that the doctor recommended but still. _"You should be discussing this with_ _Jack."_ A voice in side her head said. "You have to tell him first." Another said_. "You are afraid to."_ The other said. _"You have to."_ The voce argued. Lisa thought back to when Justine had been diagnosed with cancer the doctors had asked to meet with her and Dan but of coerce Dan missed the meeting leaving Lisa to relay all the info to him which had ended with another BIG fight.

**Flashback**

Dan looked up from the latest Daily Racing form. "How was that meeting." He asked Lisa as she walked through the door of their barn's main office.

Lisa who was close to tears glared at him "Where the Hell where you?"

"I was selling two of the Yearlings to a breeder who played top dollar." Dan said not really paying attention

"Dan I have some bad news." Lisa said with a tear slipping down her cheek.

Dan ignored her and continued reading. "Silk Stalking is the long shot. How is she the long shot?"

That was the last straw for Lisa. "Dam it. Dan do you here me?"' Lisa walked up to him and pulled the paper out of his hand and tore it in half, throwing the shreds in his face. "Jess has cancer!" She broke down in tears.

"She What?" Dan asked razing his voce.

"You herd me right the first time." Lisa yelled back

"You could have told me and I would have come."

"I just found out today!" Lisa turned to leave. "Don't bother coming home tonight!"

Dan looked at her. "Don't tell me what to do." Dan grabbed her arm.

Lisa laughed and pulled her arm out of his hard grip. "That was a suggestion. But if you value you life I would seriously consider it."

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?" Dan asked her.

Lisa smiled sarcastically. "One of the places you sleep when you don't come home at night. Or you could try a new concept. Like the couch over there." She pointed to Lisa walked out and slammed the door behind her. She turned and walked in to her own office closing the door and sinking down on the floor crying.

**End of flashback**

Lisa slammed the door on her thoughts and looked at the file again. _"You have to tell him!"_ the voice said again. _"She is_ _scared to."_ The other said. _"You have to tell him sooner or later_." The other argued. "I pick later." She said out loud.

"Did you say something?" Jack asked as he walked in to the room.

"I said I should make dinner sooner rather than latter."

"No frozen pizza?" Jack teased.

"No." Lisa sighed but the comment hit her hard she had been so wrapped up in work that she had neglected to do the things that she used to do.

/

"Ty I got the new paint for the nursery," Amy said.

"yay!" Ty said sarcastically

"Shut up."

"Amy we just panted it."

"But I found a color that will contrasted the sheets perfectly." Amy thought for a second. "Oh gosh I sound like Lou. But we are still panting the room."

"Amy."

Amy smiled and kissed Ty. "Humor me. I am pregnant."

/

**So tell me what you think yea it is short but I just can't write ****anymore I have prom tomorrow and am way to exited to write anymore**. **But the next chapter will be long and very interesting if it goes to plan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/Jack turned his horse out in the field Just as Lisa walked out of the house. "Where are you going. Didn't you invite Ben and Melissa for dinner?"

"I was going to ride Dexter. The roast has a while before its done and Ben and Missy won't be here for 45 minuets or so. I have time to ride for a bit. I used Dancer for the trial rides to day at the dude ranch. So Dexter needs a ride since he is so used to getting worked daily."

Jack smiled. "Ok. Did you make any iced tee.

Lisa smiled. "Yes I did."

Jack smiled and kissed her . "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Lisa walked of towed the barn. She looked over at Marion who was working with a horse in the round pen.

Marion sent the horse forward and smiled as he responded to her "Good boy Rocker." Then out of no where the horse cut in to the middle leaving Marion sitting on air. Marion hit the ground with a thud.

Lisa climbed the fence and rushed over to Marion. "You ok."

Marion stood up and dusted her self off. "Twice in one day think I am losing my touch?"

Lisa smiled and handed Marion her hat. "Twice is that a record for you?"

"Yea."

Lisa laughed. "My record was five."

"A week right?"

"No a day. I was having a bad day couldn't focus or anything and the last fall ended my racing career."

"Oh. Well I think I'll keep my record of two." Marion put her hat back on.

"I will leave you to try and do that. I have a horse to ride my self, so I best be going."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Jack walked outside and sat down on the porch. He looked down the drive way as a car pulled down it accompanied by a cloud of dust. Ben and Melissa got out and walked up the walk to Jack.

"We are a bit early." Melissa said. She glared at Ben.

"Oh that's fine. Do you all want any thing to drink?" Jack asked

"No thanks." Ben looked out at the jumping ring where Lisa was jumping Dexter. "Is that aunt Lisa?"

"Yea she has been jumping Dexter." Jack stood up and set his drink down on the table.

"I didn't even know she jumped." Ben said quietly

Melissa smiled. "Ben, most jockeys have no problem jumping. And don't you remember who taught you me and Jess to jump?"

"No. I blocked that part of my life out of my mind." Ben grumbled

"Oh so you blocked me out?" Melissa teased

"Well I didn't block you out but I did every thing else."

"We all did." Melissa said quietly, "But I do remember Lisa teaching us all how to Jump."

"No that you mention it I do. But I more remember what happened after." Ben said referring to Lisa and Dan's fight after wards.

"Ah yes well that was not forgettable."

Jack looked at them it was quite strange to hear about this life that Lisa refused to talk about unless it was necessary. "Mind you tell me what was not forgettable?"

"You honestly don't want to know." Ben mumbled walking across the yard towed the jumping ring.

Jack followed Ben and Melissa across the yard. He leaned up against the fence and watched Lisa take three more jumps before bringing him up to the fence.

Lisa smiled and dismounted. "Hay you guys are early!" Lisa reached over the fence and gave Ben and Melissa a one arm hug with her free hand.

Melissa looked at her. "That was amazing! I think its been years since I jumped. Since I grew out of Hopper." She said referring to the ponies she Ben and Jess had learned to jump on.

"You want to try Jumping him?" Lisa asked Melissa

"Really?" Melissa jumped the fence when Lisa nodded her head

"Here ya go." Lisa handed her the reins and gave her a leg up. "Let me go put this jump down a couple of niches and see how you go." Lisa put the nearest jump down and moved to the next one and put it down as well. She turned around in time to see Melissa take Dexter over the jump like she was born to,

"That was amazing!" Melissa said pulling Dexter up in front of Lisa

Lisa smiled. "let me put the other jumps down and then you can take him over the coerce a couple times. I didn't work him that long so you can take him over a couple of times." Lisa put the jumps down then jogged across the ring and climbed over the fence. "Ben you may have to break out of Red retirement."

"Yea I should. He is just standing in a stall since I cant ride him any more with my knee being so messed up."

Jack put his arm around Lisa who was trying not to cough. "You ok?"

"I am fine." Lisa lied. She glared at Ben when he looked at her questionably.

Marion walked out of the barn, "Dad can you give me a hand in the barn for a sec?"

As soon as soon as Jack was out of ear shot Ben looked at Lisa. "You haven't told him yet?"

"No I just haven't been able. I will I mean I will when I have to. I just. Oh I'm just scared. There I said it."

"Why would you be scared to tell him?"

"Do you remember when I told Dan about Jess."

Ben grimaced. "I remember him trying to come home and you using French words I had never herd before you changed the locks on the doors."

"I don't want to take a chance of that happing to Jack and I and deep down I know that won't happen but I can't help but think."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Amy looked at Ty. "This pant color is not nearly as nice as the other."

Ty glared at her. "Amy."

Amy held up her hands. "Kidding! This one is much better." Amy turned to leave when the door bell rang. "I bet that's Soraya." Amy rushed in to the kitchen and opened the door

"Amy!" Soraya said pulling her in to a hug

"Hay how are you?" Amy said returning her hug

"I am good." Soraya looked at Amy. "And what about you? You look like you are going to burst."

Amy smiled. "One month left."

"Do you have a name?" Soraya asked moving to sit down

"No, not really I mean Ty and I cant agree,"

"Ah what a surprise!" Soraya teased

"Hay!" Amy sat down next to her.

"So what about the babies room you have that finished yet?"

"Yes we have Twice." Ty grumbled walking in to the room.

Soraya stood up and hugged Ty. "Twice?"

"The first time we panted it Yellow but it was too bright so now it is white and I am going to have horses panted on the walls." Amy explained

Ty sat down next to Amy. "You know since Badger will be here to see Mallory over his brake from Art school we should ask him to pant the horses."

"What so you don't have to do it?" Amy teased

"Yea maybe." Ty smiled

"You two haven't changed a bit. I mean apart from the obvious. And too think I almost spent my fall brake In the states." Soraya said

"Well we are way more fun." Amy smiled

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

**I had ****planed on this being the chapter that Lisa told Jack but after watching the ever so depressing episode of NCIS, "Grace Period" and so I decided not to write a supper sad chapter yet… But I will soon**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Lou knocked on Scot's front door. "Scot?"

"Hold on!" Scot yelled from inside

When He opened the door Lou held up a sack of food. "I brought lunch!"

"Did you make it?"

"No I bought it on my way back from Calgary." Lou walked in and sat down on the couch

Scot looked at the carton of Chinese food. "Got a fork?"

"No that's what chop sticks are for." Lou handed him the two sticks

Scot looked at them. "Um."

"You don't know how to use them do you?" Lou smiled

"Yes I do." Scot attempted to take a bite but failed dropping it all on his lap.

"Like this." Lou demonstrated then laughed when Scot attempted to copy her.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/

That night Lisa and Jack sat on the couch watching the news. Jack put his arm around Lisa who leaned her head up against Jack. Her breath was short even though she had been sitting on the couch for the last 30 minutes _"The symptoms are getting worse."_ The voce told her. "You know the symptoms are only going to get worse." The voce said agent. "Très bien!" Lisa muttered aloud

"What?" Jack asked

"Nothing." Lisa said a single tear on her cheek.

"Now that's not nothing." Jack wiped away the tear.

"She would have been 28 today." Lisa whispered. "I cant help but wonder what she might be like. If she would still have that blond hair if she would be racing the way she had always wanted. Would she be married."

Jack held Lisa while she tried not to cry. "Shh."

"Nine years old how is that fair! She had her whole life ahead of her! I should have been the one with cancer. I should have been the one to die, not her!" Lisa looked at him. "But I guess that doesn't matter ether way since I am dieing now. But that's 19 years to late now is in not."

Jack looked at her. "what do you mean."

"I have cancer." She sobbed

"Oh Lisa why didn't you tell me?" Jack whispered

Lisa started crying, "I really don't know but I am so sorry please don't be mad."

Jack looked at her. "I'm not mad. Disappointed that you didn't tell me but not mad." Jack wiped her tears away with his finger. "What kind of Cancer?"

"Lung." Lisa whispered.

Jack listened as Lisa told him about her treat meant options. "I think you should do what the doctor has suggested."

"I am but I cant help but think about the horrific side-affects that come with Radiation and Chemo."

"What are those."

"The treatments are both so different but the side-affects are very much the same." Lisa took a breath. "Hair loss, and several other things. However It makes you week and I don't know if I can handle it." Lisa started crying again.

Jack looked at her and pulled her close. The bran Tumor she had had two years ago had if possible been less horrible because Lisa hadn't had much time to think about it But this had given her two much time to think and come up with the 'what ifs' and the 'might happens'.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

**Sorry it is so short and sad but I decided to run and extra mile this morning so I am absolutely worn out and decided not to make it longer. But you got some Lou/Scot so that should hold you over=) New chapter tomorrow night or Wednesday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Lisa leaned head on Jacks shoulder on the way home from the hospital. One week had passed since she told him about her cancer and she had yet to tell any one else. She had had her first Radiation treatment that morning. And now like the doctor had warned her she felt like crap. She was planning on telling the family in a few nights when she was feeling better. If that is that she ever felt better.

"You ok?"

"No. I want to go home and lay down. I really wish this drive was shorter." Lisa grumbled

"We are almost there."

"I know. But an hour drive just seems horrific right now." Lisa sighed "what are we going to do about the dude ranch?" She changed the subject.

"Got to higher some one."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Um. What about Ashleigh she has been talking about quitting work at Maggie's because she doesn't want to be a waitress any more. She hasn't been to business school but I think I can still manage the finical side of things all she would have to do is the day to day things. I think she would be fine. But I don't want her to know why. She'd tell Val then the whole town would know before we can tell everyone."

"Ok. We can say that you have things that need done at Fairfield and need some one to take care if the Dude Ranch."

"That's fine." Lisa sighed

Jack put one arm around Lisa. "Every things going to be ok."

"I really hope your right, because I am terrified. I just can not end up as most my family have." Lisa pushed away tears.

"It will be ok." Jack said.

When he looked at his wife 5 minutes latter she was asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. He drove down Heartland's drive way and pulled up to the house. Turning off the car he thought for a moment. Did he want to wake her up or let her sleep? He opted to let her sleep so he carefully got out of the car and turned around and scooped Lisa in to his arms.

Jack set Lisa down on the couch and sighed. This was going to be hard.

/\/\/\/\

Marion Looked at the clock 7 pm and no one had shown up for the family dinner. Lately it seemed as if the family had fallen apart. She lived in the same small town yet hardly saw any of them. "Let's just eat Tim it's obvious that they are not going to show up. Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello." Marion said

Tim looked up as Marion's face became worried and her tone changed. "Whets wrong? Marion what is it?"

/\/\/\/\/\

Lou looked up from her dinner when Sam shrieked. "Mommy Peter threw food at me!"

"Peter Timothy Morris you know better!" Lou glared at her son.

"But Sammy kicked me!" Peter said

"Samantha Lyn!" Lou looked at her daughter. The phone rang.

Cat jumped out of her chair. "Can I get it?" When Lou nodded she answers the phone. "Its unccal Ty. And he is crying."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

**Sorry that this chapter is so short but as the first Saturday in May gets closer I get busier. Did you know how long it takes to shop for a hat to mach your dress? And the cost! Goodness! But it's the Kentucky Derby so hay, its once a year. So after the Derby is over then hopefully I can get back to writing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Lisa moaned and rolled over in bed. She had felt bad in the car but now a few hours latter she felt worse. She looked over to where Jack was reading the paper on his side of the bed.

Jack looked at Lisa her face had paled and she looked tired even though she had slept all day. "Hay, you want something to eat."

Lisa cringed. the thought of food made her want to gag. "No. I'm not hungry."

Jack pulled Lisa in to his lap. Where she laid her head back down on his Lap. Jack's heart melted. He hated to see Lisa like this. Sick and pail.

"I hate this." Lisa grumbled

"I know. I don't like it ether. I cant imagine how you feel."

"Like crap." Lisa muttered

Jack looked at her. "You do have to eat. you haven't had anything all day."

I know but I can't eat today. I will tomorrow." Lisa whispered.

Jack looked at her. "How about a salad?"

"Ok." Lisa new he would push until she ate something "But I am not going to eat it in bed. I will eat it at the table or even the couch."

Jack nodded and stood up. Suddenly the phone rang. Jack answered it. Lisa watched his expression change. "Jack what's wrong?" she asked as soon as he hung up the phone.

"Its Amy. She has gone in to Labor."

"She was supposed to have another 6 weeks."

"Guess not." Jack said grabbing his car keys.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lou raced in to the hospital waiting room to see her family sitting there saying nothing to each other. Marion had drawn her knees up to her chin and sat near a pacing Tim. She noticed that Scot was sitting in a corner. Jack and Lisa where sitting on the couch. Lou walked over and sat down next to Scot. "Where's Ty?"

"Back with the doctors and maybe with Amy." Scot took Lou's hand and squeezed it. "They will be OK."

"They have to be." Lou whispered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ty walked in to the waiting room with tears in his eyes. Everything had happened so fast. one moment he and Amy had been eating breakfast the next they had been at the hospital. He watched as everyone stood up and looked at him. They wanted an answer an explanation, news. what was he supposed to say? He really didn't know what to say, much less how to phrase it.

Lou looked at Ty. His expression was a dead giveaway.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

**Sorry that this chapter is so short but as the first Saturday in May gets closer I get busier. After the Derby is over then hopefully I can get back to writing. And I have started a new story, Called The Sun Will set. And I am working to post a chapter of that in an hour or so on fan fic. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Ty looked through the glass window at his new baby daughter. She was so small only a few pounds and being born premature made Ty unable to hold her or touch her. He was her father, and he should be able to hold her or at least touch her. But she was hooked to so many machines that it was not probably possible much less aloud. His baby girl who he had never even touched yet already loved. He wondered how that was possible, to love some one that you had only known a short time. He sighed and looked at his daughter. His daughter.

/\\\\

Ty walked in to the waiting room with tears in his eyes. Everything had happened so fast. one moment he and Amy had been eating breakfast the next they had been at the hospital. He watched as everyone stood up and looked at him. They wanted an answer an explanation, news. what was he supposed to say? He really didn't know what to say, much less how to phrase it.

Lou looked at Ty. His expression was a dead giveaway. Lou was the first to actually ask the question he didn't want to answer. "How is she?"

Ty took a deep breath. "The doctors had to do an emergency C-section. But there where complications and Amy she is in a medically educed coma."

Lisa cringed. "And the baby."

"She is OK. She is premature and small but she is Ok. But not out of the woods yet." Ty said

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa looked at Jack who was asleep on the couch. She sighed she was worried about him not only had he spent all his time at the hospital worrying about Amy but her as well. The radiation had made her sick all of yesterday and she was lying about it to the entire family still so Jack had to keep up with each lie she had made to cover her trips to the bathroom to throw up or when she was so tired she couldn't move or eat. The doctor had said that it gets worse before it got better but Lisa couldn't image a worse. No worse was going to be telling everyone. She had to do that soon. Lisa looked up as Ben and Missy walked in to the waiting room. "Hay," Lisa whispered standing up and walking over to them.

Ben looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Ty Marion and Tim are with Amy. Lou and Scot are getting something to eat." Lisa said

"Are you Ok?" Missy asked noticing Lisa's pail complexion.

Lisa took a breath it was time to tell her. The girl who treated her like a daughter.

/

Lou walked back in to the cafeteria and sat down across from Scot. Scot looked at her. "Did you get your purse?"

Lou sighed with tears in her eyes. "No."

"Lou what's wrong?" Scot looked at her

"I over herd Lisa talking to Ben and Missy."

"What was she saying that has you so upset?"

"She has cancer." Lou whispered. Scot got up and pulled her in to a hug.

/

"She is awake!" Ty said rushing thorough the door

Everyone stood up. "Really?"

"She opened her eyes and looked at me then went back to sleep." Ty said bouncing on his toes.

"That's good. How about the baby?" Marion asked

"Good if all goes well I can hold her soon."

"Oh good" Lou said

"I am going to go back and sit with her." Ty said turning back towed Amy's room.

/

A week latter Amy's condition had improved and everyone had been spending more time at home and less sleeping on the couch at the hospital. Lisa and Jack had spent the last three night at home which was a record compared to the sleepless nights on the hospital couch. Lisa rolled over and looked at Jack. "We slept in."

"For once I don't care." Jack said

"Jack its 9:30 in the morning."

"really."

"Yea Jack and we are meeting Lou at 10." Lisa tossed the covers back, "Uh"

"Come on we have 30 minutes and knowing you you'll spend 15 in the shower and 20 getting dressed and putting your makeup on."

"Funny." Lisa tossed a pillow at him. "You spend 5 minutes picking out a shirt when they all look the same."

"I do not." Jack walked to the bathroom with Lisa followed he handed Lisa her hair bush and she handed him a razor.

"Do to." Lisa started to brush her hair. "All your shirts look the same Just different colors."

"Different patterns." Jack smiled

"Ah shore." Lisa smiled "Hand me that clip."

"Not that one the other one."

"The look the same to me." Jack grumbled. Jack looked at Lisa as her hair brush fell to the floor.

"Jack." Lisa Whispered before she started crying uncontrollably in his arms.

Jack looked at her he had NO idea what was wrong. But something was really wrong.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

**I have a new chapters posted for my other story too I have been writing like crazy. Any one can tell me what is with Lisa?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it is short and has been so long I had a wreak at the track and had a concussion. I forgot like the last two weeks and just realized tomorrow is my birthday to me it is still the 11th. And finals of my language of English class is Monday and I remember no review! SO short chapter I hope it is Accurate. **

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Jack held Lisa as she cried. He knew it had been coming and so had she but now it was real. It was going to happen some time but-

"I don't know if I can do this." Lisa whispered.

"You can I will be right with you the whole time."

Lisa wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. "I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't fight because I don't think I could win."

Jack looked at her "Don't say that."

"You are the reason I am fighting. I would have no reason to other wise." Lisa started crying again

Jack just let her cry trying not to think of what she was going through. "I love you so much."

/\\\\\/\\\\/\\\

Lou looked at Scot from across the table. "So what are we? Are we dating or friends or what?"

"I know what I want to be but is it what you want to be?" Scot smiled

"It has been a long time since Peter died and I am reedy to start date again but my kids are involved and if I start dating you we have to be serious no messing around."

"Ok."

Lou leaned over and kissed him.

/\\\

Jack looked at Lisa's sleeping figure. Another round of treatments had wiped her out. And she wasn't even done yet she still has surgeries and chemo left. Jack lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her grateful for her. She had changed his life. He could remember proposing and the wedding like it was yesterday. But it had been years ago. And in the Blink of an Eye everything was changed.

/

Ty looked at his wife who was sighening there daughters birth certicacat. Aurore Célina Borden they had decided to name her. Ty had gotten his A name and Amy her French name. Amy thought still week had been driving the doctors NUTS wanting to go home but the doctors had to keep an eye on her. And Ty was content with that for now.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

** I have a new chapters posted for my other story too. There is one more chapter maybe 2. Then we shall be done If I get reviews it will be put up tonight. **


	12. Chapter 12

**The FINAL chapter. *sniff***

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Marionlooked at her husband as he walked back in to the house. "What did Scot want?"

Tim smiled. "He had a question. That's all."

"He came over here to ask you a question. It must have been important."

"Yea it was pretty important."

Marionglared at him. "Well what was it?"

"I am not telling." Tim smiled

"Tim I will call Scot and ask him if you don't tell me!"

"Fine. Scot asked for Lou's hand in marriage!"

Marion's face lit up. "Finally!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ty looked at his daughter's pony. Tomorrow was her first birthday and he and Amy had decided to get her a pony. Amy had fallen in love with the lot of them but Ty made her chose one. Amy had finally chosen on that followed her around the pen. Ty had been calling the bay pony Shadow. And tomorrow was his baby girls first birthday! He herd Amy come up behind him. "She is going to be a year old!" Amy said

"You going to cry?" Ty asked her

Amy hit him on the arm. "No! You might though."

"I will not." Ty kissed Amy happy for the days to come and the days of sadness behind them.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Scot where are we going?" Lou asked from her horse

"Remember when I brought you up here to see the mustangs?"

"Yes."

"I won't you to remember it differently now. I want you to remember it as the place where I asked you to marry me." Scot pulled out a ring.

"Yes"

/\\\/\/\/

"What did the doctor say?" Jack asked as Lisa hug up the phone

Lisa ran a hand through her short hair. "They said. I'm clear. No cancer. It's gone." Lisa smiled

Jack's face lit up. He pulled Lisa in to his arms and spun her around. "That is so good."

Lisa kissed him and let him dance her around the room. "No Cancer. No Cancer!"

Jack smiled. "This calls for a celebration."

"If celebration you mean having as much wine as humanly possible then yes." Lisa smiled

"Now why would we want to do that?" Jack teased

"I am cancer and free chemo free and that means that I can have alcohol."

Jack laughed and kissed her again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The entire family sat around Jack and Lisa's dinner table laughing and lessoning to each others good news. The entree family hugged Lisa when she told them she was cancer free, They all shrieked with happy ness when Lou and Scot announced there engagement. The family was finally happy and in the Blink of an Eye things changed this time for better.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

** I have a list of stories I plan to write listed on my profile I don't want to write the prequel quite yet I want a break from this story line. I will work on one of the ones on my profile plus 'The Sun Will set' I have 24 chapters planed for that one and have 6 or 8 posted. But I plan to run two stories at a time. **

**Thanks for reading you all are awesome Reviews mean more than I can say for those who rite and post then you understand. And I would like to point out that This story is getting more reviews than my twin sister's (who shares my account) story for NCIS is getting. That's really good! Well I am rambling I should go I am going to spend all day riding. I am not aloud at the track because of my wreck so I figured a nice day in the woods riding would be fun. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
